The Jinchuuriki Siblings
by Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan
Summary: REWRITING AND ON HIATUS What would happen if the Jyuubi no Ryuu turned up on the night of the Kyuubi attack? NaruHina NejiTen
1. Seals and Summons

**25-3-11 Hmm… Hello, all. This isn't the original fic, rather a rewrite of it. Though, to my original readers, it's not much different, just that I edited it and changed some of the people's names.**

**Vetty: I don't own this. If I did, the whole world would be waiting for updates on the manga, and the anime would be put on hold.**

* * *

"Chibi Kyuubi Chan" - Normal speech

**"Chibi Kyuubi Chan"** - Shinigami/Summons speech

'_Chibi Kyuubi Chan'_ - thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 1: Seals and Summons**

_In the forests surrounding Konoha_

"Quickly, we must hurry with the sealing process!" cried a brown-haired man carrying an infant girl, around a year old. His wife, who was the child's mother, had tears running down her face as they summoned Ruri, the wolf-boss, to confront the ten-tailed demon dragon: the Jyuubi no Ryuu, who was currently stomping towards Konoha at quite a fast pace.

**"So, what brings me here today, Rina-chan and Shinji-kun?"** growled the deep voice of Ruri.

"Sorry about the late notice, but we have to confront the Jyuubi no Ryuu and seal him into our dear baby daughter, Tenten. It will be a large burden to for her, but at least, if the villagers shun her, she will have a friend who is also will be shunned in the village. Minato's sealing the Kyuubi no Kitsune into his and Kushina-nee-chan's newborn son, Uzumaki Naruto, around about now. Hopefully, when she gets older, she will get the wolf contract and summon you, so that she can hear our last words to her: We will always love you and you will remain in our hearts forever. May you live a happy life and accomplish all your goals in life", Shinji said solemnly, as Rina sobbed out their last words to be passed onto Tenten.

**"As you wish. Since you were the best summoners I have known over all my years, I shall give her the wolf summoning tattoo, as it is unlikely that she will come across the summoning contract someday,"** Ruri rumbled, and with one of her claws, touched little Tenten's back. An image of a blue and silver wolf lying on its paws appeared on her lower back and shimmered with an iridescent metallic blue hue before turning back to its normal colours.

**"It will shimmer the same way as just then, when Tenten comes of age and she will summon me to tell her your last words. Then she will sign the wolf contract. Now for the sealing..."**said the wolf-boss, trailing off.

"Here comes the dragon," said Shinji soberly. "Rina-chan, help me out: Shiki Fuuin!"

Rina placed Tenten down in front of them and then placed her hand on the girl's exposed stomach. As her husband uttered the summoning for the Shinigami, he placed his hands over his wife's hands. The Shinigami appeared, in its ghostly, godly form and asked,**" Who is it that** **you wish to seal?"**

Shinji answered, "the King of Bijuu, the Jyuubi no Ryuu, Shinigami-sama."

**"But surely you know that sealing it will require two soul sacrifices, instead of the usual one,"** Shinigami replied.

"Yes, and I am absolutely sure of this sealing, Shinigami-sama. It is to protect Konoha from another demon rampage, especially with the destruction of the Kyuubi coming as well," Shinji said, with the air of finality.

**"Very well. If your wish is to protect this village, then so it be,"** Shinigami said, while sealing the Jyuubi's soul into a screaming Tenten and retrieving the souls of Rina and Shinji. **"Hmm... I have a feeling I am needed in the village for a certain Minato Namikaze and Kyuubi no Kitsune..."** mumbled Shinigami absentmindedly, and faded from view.

Ruri shifted to her medium wolf size, which was about 10 feet tall (yea, I'm aussie but I use feet), and gently picked up the now sniffling child and loped off to find Sarutobi.

_

* * *

The other side of the village_

Shinobi forces constantly kept attacking the giant monstrous fox, who batted away the attacks as if they were sheets of paper. Its red-slitted eyes flicked around searching for something, yet not finding it. Its tails wiped nine paths of destruction, until a blond haired man holding a newborn boy appeared on the head of a giant toad with a dagger sheathed on its side and its cloak fluttering in wind from the tails.

"Gamabunta, can you please tell Naruto this when he is older: I'm sorry Naruto, that I couldn't be in your life. You would probably be hating me for sealing the furball into you, but I think you are capable of containing such a demon. I hope you are looked at by the villagers as a hero, not a demon," said Minato Namikaze, his tears dripping onto the face of the serene sleeping baby.

**"As you wannit, Minato-kun,"** replied Gamabunta sadly.

"Now for the sealing: **Shiki Fuuin**!" shouted Minato, while placing his hands onto Naruto's exposed abdomen.

POOF!

Shinigami appeared and asked **"Who is it that you want to seal?"**

"The Kyuubi no Kitsune, Shinigami-sama, so that I can protect Konoha from the Kyuubi destroying the whole village, and the Jyuubi to suddenly turn up and assist the Kyuubi for mass destruction," answered Minato.

**"It is so ironic that you rephrased the same sentence that sealmaster Shinji and his wife Rina said just before they sealed the Jyuubi no Ryuu into the one-year-old Tenten,"** chuckled Shinigami, who suddenly sneezed due to a certain couple in its stomach chatting about blackmailing it later (to think that they can actually try to blackmail Shinigami!)

"Rina-chan and Shinji-san are in YOUR STOMACH, from sealing the JYUUBI NO RYUU into their kid? At least I know I won't be alone after sealing Kyuubi, and that Naruto will find at least two people that he can trust (Sarutobi, remember?)," exclaimed Minato, looking shocked.

**"Yes they are. Will you please stop all this idle chit-chat with THE Shinigami-sama, so that I can seal the damned furball?"** asked Shinigami, looking quite annoyed.

"Oh yeah, go ahead. Bye Gamabunta and remember to tell Naruto my final *cough* words..." Minato trailed off as Shinigami took his soul and sealed Kyuubi into the screaming Naruto.

**"I am very satisfied with the souls I took. At least I can monitor them playing poker..."** mumbled Shinigami absentmindedly as it faded from view.

Gamabunta gently used his tongue to carry the now quiet Naruto, towards Sarutobi, who was fighting on the Hokage Monument.

* * *

_With Sarutobi_

Gamabunta suddenly leapt towards Sarutobi, carrying something, or someone in his tongue, as Ruri bounded out from the forests towards him with a small bundle held gently between her teeth.

Gamabunta reached the monument first. **"Minato-kun has completed the sealing process and I have come to deliver his son Naruto to you,"** he announced in a soft voice only for Sarutobi's ears to listen to. **"Well, I better be going no, old monkey man"**. He unwound his tongue from around the bundle, handed him Naruto and poofed in a giant plume of smoke.

Ruri suddenly landed behind Sarutobi and told him in a hushed tone_,_**" Shinji-kun and Rina-chan have finished their sealing on Tenten. Here she is."** She gently placed the bundle in Sarutobi's arms, and looked down in happiness at the two bundles snuggled in his arms. She gently touched Naruto's shoulder with the tip of her claw, drawing a faint silvery-blue paw mark, with a six-pointed star in the middle, which shimmered an iridescent metallic blue before returning to its original colour. **"They are destined in the wolf star lores to be together, whether it be siblings or a couple,"** she wolf-smiled down at them. **"Well, I must be gone. Farewell Sarutobi, Naruto-kun, Tenten-chan. 'Til we next meet,"** and she disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Sarutobi looked down at the two peaceful children. '_Hmm,'_ he thought_, 'what should I do with you two. I would really like to adopt you kids but I guess it's the orphanage for you. I think I'm getting too old for this shit, especially with me becoming the next Hokage, again.'_

* * *

_Council Room, one month later_

"We should kill the demons!" yelled out Satoru, the Haruno civilian clan head, as Fugaku, the Uchiha clan head, nodded in agreement. Tsume, the Inuzuka clan head, Shikaku, the Nara clan head, Inoichi, the Yamanaka clan head, Shibu, the Aburame clan head and Choza, the Akimichi clan head, shouted out their protests, while Hiashi, the Hyuuga clan head, just sat in his chair, looking bored and being neutral, but secretly, he was thinking of taking the majority of the council's judgment.

"SILENCE!" thundered Sarutobi, already half-deaf from all the shouting and the yelling on the sides they took. He looked around at the council. It seemed that the shinobi council, with the exception of Satoru, was in favour of the children staying alive. The rest of the civilian council was mainly opposing the shinobi council, and Danzo, Homura and Koharu were just looking on impassively.

"Since most of us are still arguing over this matter, we will vote on it!" called Sarutobi, rubbing his temples from all the noise. "Those in favour of the children staying, raise your hands". Surprisingly, Danzo and his old teammates raised their hands, as well as the shinobi council, excluding Satoru, and one member of the civilian council.

"Good. Since there are more votes on the children staying, they will be staying in Konoha," Sarutobi declared. This brought an outbreak of protests from the civilian council, and the leave of Satoru. "How can we trust them?" they shouted.

"Shut up, civilian council," said Hiashi, standing up. The civilians shut their mouths immediately, after they were insulted by the head of one of the strongest clans in Konoha. "I don't care what you people think, but if we had not had the demons sealed into the bodies of the children, then you and I wouldn't be here at this moment. For Kami's sake, they were the highest ranked demons. The Kyuubi already destroyed like half of Konoha from a few sweeps of its tails. If the Kyuubi is not the highest ranked demon, but the second highest, then what would the Jyuubi be like? It would probably destroy the whole of Fire Country with sweeps of its _ten_ tails. Be glad that Shinji-sama and Rina-sama stopped it near the border of Fire Country. Also, you have no power over two of Konoha's shinobi children harbouring the demons, according to Law Number 83," Hiashi sat back down.

"You do know that this is right?" Sarutobi asked, addressing the council. "Now since the votes are in, the children will be staying, no excuses civilian council. Now, the council is dismissed," he waved his hand in dismissal, and promptly marched out the council room with both children in his arms.

'_Seems like I have no choice_,' thought Sarutobi. '_I'll have to put them both in the orphanage.'_

Sarutobi entered the orphanage and approached the woman at the counter. "Higurashi Tenten and Uzumaki Naruto," he told her, which she wrote down on a slip of paper, and gave the two infants to her.

"There are so many kids that were left here because their parents wouldn't know if they would survive the Kyuubi attack, Hokage-sama," she grumbled, taking them in her arms and placing them in the room behind her.

"Thankyou, Mizoshi-san," the Hokage said, spying her name card pinned to her shirt. He exited the orphanage and returned to his paperwork-loaded office.

'_Sigh. I still have all that damn paperwork from Kyuubi's attack...'_

* * *

_**Translations:**_

**Bijuu –**Tailed Beasts

**Jyuubi no Ryuu –**Ten tailed dragon

**Shiki Fuuin –**Death Reaper's Seal

**Shinigami –**Death God

**Kyuubi no Kitsune –**Nine tailed Fox

**Gamabunta –**Toad Boss

**Ruri –**Wolf Boss

**Kami –**God (For Kami's sake is similar to 'For God's Sake')


	2. First Contact

**Thanks to everyone who added my fic to their fav stories, put a story alert on or reviewed! My first reviewers, story alerters or fav story adders are (-drumroll-) : hullotherexx; Snow Blue; Halibel Tia-chan; LilyLovesToSing; S.W.F; Forgotten Silver Angel; Link Gryffindor; JNottle; XDrAnDomPeRsOnXD, Xilore, narutofweak, PyroWheats, MoO. Quack. You guys get cookies :)**

**Just to clear up some confusion, the pairing is NOT Naru/Ten. The main characters are Naruto and Tenten, but they aren't in a pairing together. (eww...Naru/Ten... Tenten belongs to Neji)**

**25-3-11: Hello readers. This is a rewrite of the original chapter 2. Enjoy :)**

**Naruto: As you should know, Vetty doesn't own us. Believe it, 'ttebayo!**

**

* * *

**

"Tobi is a good boy" - normal speech

**"Tobi is a bad boy"** - Bijuu speech

'_Tobi is a hyper boy'_ - thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Contact**

_Konoha, 7 years after the sealing_

A blond-haired, blue-eyed boy scurried through the maze of alleyways, to escape the mob of drunk villagers and shinobi, who were intent on killing him, the one they called "the demon who killed their beloved Yondaime Hokage". Those mobs must have been insane: what had he done?

Meanwhile, a brown-haired, brown-eyed girl, with her hair in buns leapt across rooftops and ducked into alleyways to run-away from the shinobi who had heard that Sealmasters Shinji-sama and Rina-sama were sacrificed from the use of the Shiki Fuuin, to seal the Jyuubi no Ryuu into the child.

Naruto zig-zagged his way through the piles of junk, until he crashed into a brunette with brown eyes, who was running towards him and tripped into him.

"Ow... Are you alright?"asked Naruto, helping the girl up. "I'm Naruto, what's your name?"

"Thank you Naruto-san. My name is Tenten," she replied timidly. She suddenly hugged him really hard and whimpered, "Please save me from those shinobi, who are hunting me down!"

"Finally we have the demons cornered," spoke out the leaders of both mobs. "We have been waiting for a very long time to kill you both. It's just our luck that tonight we can kill both demons and become the heroes of this village!" spoke up a villager, waving around a kitchen knife. The mobs cheered at this statement.

Naruto and Tenten huddled near the wall of the building, while waiting for the torture that befell them from the approaching people, as there was no way out.

**"Kit, use my power,"**echoed a voice in Naruto's mind as he was flooded with a demonic ruby chakra.

**"Here, cub, take some of my chakra. I will answer your questions later,"** spoke a voice in Tenten's mind, as she was flooded with a demonic emerald chakra.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" screamed the two children as the ruby chakra took to a shape of a fox, with a forked tail, and the emerald chakra took to a shape of a dragon, with its wings spread and a forked tail. Naruto's appearance changed, with his whisker marks darkening, his eyes turning red with a slitted pupil, his canines becoming longer and sharper and his nails becoming claws. Tenten's appearance changed, with her nails turning into dragon-like talons, her canines turning into sharp pointed teeth, her hair released from its buns and flowing out into pigtails near the top of her head to look like dragon horns and her eyes turning a reptilian yellowish-green with a slit for a pupil.

**" Fear our wrath for the hatred towards our containers,"** they hissed, and the mobs suddenly knew that these were the demons talking. Some of the villagers suddenly screamed as they were impaled by raw ruby chakra. Emerald chakra acted as a scythe, which swept through the mob, killing most of the peoples and destroying the Haruno clan residence. Ruby chakra formed spears and whips, which took out the rest of the mobs, by stabbing them in fatal areas, or just them dying from the exposure to raw demonic chakra.

A wild chakra surge erupted from the back alleys and dumps area. It alerted Sarutobi and the ANBU to investigate. When they arrived at the scene (doesn't that sound like a freaking police movie?), Naruto and Tenten were slumped on the ground, with a wisp of demonic emerald and ruby chakra lingering, before disappearing into their hosts' bodies.

"Go see if there are any survivors. Disperse!," Sarutobi instructed the ANBU as they all looked with wide eyes at the destruction. "Hai Sarutobi-sama," they chorused, and spread out to search for survivors.

One ANBU, Ryuu, did not go to search for survivors; instead, he cautiously approached the two unconscious children and were about to strangle them, until emerald and ruby chakra came out of them, burned his hands and slowly the children's eyes opened. They both had slitted eyes, Naruto with a red iris, and Tenten with a yellowish-green iris. **"Do not dare to kill our containers just to kill us,"** they spoke in a low monotone in unison. **"We might be the highest ranked demons, but we still have our demon honour that says that we must let an innocent child live."**Inu began to sweat as he realised that it was not the children talking, but the Kyuubi and Jyuubi contained within them.

"Ryuu! For attempting to murder two innocent children, you are to be stripped of your rank and title as ANBU, and sent back to Chuunin!" thundered Sarutobi.

"But they are the demons who killed Minato-sensei, Rina-sama and Shinji-sama!" cried out Ryuu, clenching his fists in anger.

"How dare you speak of them like that! They are HEROES! They saved Konoha from the rampages of two demons, one the King of the Bijuu, the Jyuubi no Ryuu and the other, the second in command, the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" roared Sarutobi, leaking a lot of killer intent. Seeing Ryuu leaking some of his own killer intent and about to retort, Sarutobi continued, about to kill Ryuu, "If they weren't used as the containers of the Kyuubi and the Jyuubi, then Konoha would have been destroyed, as no other parent were willing to give up their child to be the great sacrifice! If Minato-san, Shinji-san and Rina-san hadn't sacrificed their own children, we wouldn't be here today, and possibly the Elemental Countries would possibly be devoid of life!"

"Huh? Naruto is sensei's son and Tenten is Shinji-sama and Rina-sama's daughter?" asked Ryuu, with wide eyes and thinking so hard that his brains might burst from blood pressure due to the overload of information.

"Yes, you baka. Can't anyone tell that Minato is Naruto's father? It's really quite obvious: you just add whisker marks to the only other person with blond hair and blue eyes like Naruto, and I don't mean the Yamanakas because they have platinum blond hair," muttered Sarutobi, ranting about how dumb some of the people in this village are. "Ryuu! Since you're still only a Chuunin, you are not allowed to be here so please leave the site immediately!" called Sarutobi, as Ryuu took off his mask and scurried away.

'_I'm getting too old for this shit now'_, thought Sarutobi. '_Must read my Icha Icha later. I don't know how Minato did the paperwork, and there's got to be even more paperwork from the damage from these two'._Sarutobi's inner looked very dejected and depressed.

"Any survivors?" he asked the ANBU captain, who was bowing in front him to report. "No sir, but the Haruno residence can be saved, and some of the Harunos perished because they joined the mobs. The rest of them are at the End of Kyuubi and Jyuubi festival" the ANBU replied. "Good work ANBU. You may go now. Disperse!" said Sarutobi, waving his hand in dismissal. He picked up Naruto and Tenten, which the demonic chakras allowed, and leaf-shushined to his office. Lying them down on the sofa, he sat in his armchair and waited for them to wake up.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Translations:**_

**Yondaime Hokage –**4th Fire Shadow (Strongest ninja in the village)

**Sensei –**You lot should know this! (It's teacher or master for all you Jap newbies)

**Bijuu –**Tailed Beasts

**Jyuubi no Ryuu –**Ten-tailed Dragon

**Kyuubi no Kitsune –**Nine-tailed Fox (In the Anime and Manga, it's supposed to be Kyuubi no Youko. Don't ask me why it is; ask Kishi-san)

**Ryuu – **Dragon. Ryuu will appear later in the fic.


	3. Idle Conversations

**Thankyou for all reviews and reviewers, except that I am a little disappointed with sakuralover345 for the flame.**

**Anyways, just to clear up a little bit of confusion, The Jyuubi that is featured in this story has nothing to do with the one in the manga, where it is created from all the souls of the Bijuu and the Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan and Rinnegan. Besides, everyone is wondering what animal it is. (My friend, Emi-chan's friend said it was a rabbit! Can you imagine 10 balls of fluff for tails?)**

**26-3-11: Hello again :) The flame's been deleted, and I decided to keep this disclaimer, cos I kinda liked it. Kinda.**

**Vetty: So now for the disclaimer**

**Jyuubi: I wanna do it!**

**Kyuubi: Nup! I'm gonna do it!**

**-Mega big Bijuu fight-**

**Tenten: whatever. Hey Vetty?**

**Vetty: What?**

**Tenten: If I do the disclaimer, can you get me THESE twin katanas? Please? *holds up a magazine with the ultra-expensive, ultra-awesome and ultra-kick-ass twin katanas that she points to***

**Vetty: Fine.**

**Tenten: Vetty doesn't own us, hasn't ever owned us and never will own us. We belong to Kishi-san. Well, except for Rina, Shinji, Ruri, the Wolf summons and Jyuubi.**

**Vetty: You had to put that so subtly didn't you? *cries in a corner***

**Tenten: Duh. I'm a weapon's mistress. I have to keep everything sharp.**

**Vetty: That was not punny. Read and Review! On with the story!**

* * *

"Jyuubi no Ryuu is bored" - normal speech

**"Kaka-sensei is a pervert"** - Bijuu speech

'_**So is the Sandaime Hokage'**_ - Bijuu thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 3: Idle Conversations**

_Naruto's Mind_

Naruto appeared in front a giant cage in a sewer tunnel, which was filled with water that was knee-deep. He cautiously waded out towards the cage, where a giant creature with glowing slitted red eyes resided.

**"Welcome to your mindscape kit. I am the great nine-tailed demon, the Kyuubi no Kitsune!"** boomed a voice from behind the bars of the cage.

"You-you're the Kyuubi? No wonder everyone calls me a demon." Naruto sat down into the water and began sobbing into his hands, the tears running down his cheeks and dripping into the water.

"**If you don't want to know me as Kyuubi, you can call me Kyu-chan, or onee-chan." **The once scary looking fox shrank down to a pretty woman wearing a flame-trimmed black battle kimono. **"I've always wanted a little brother!" s**he squealed.

Kyuubi's human form had long orange-y red hair and two cute little fox ears on her head. Nine orange-y red fox tails flowed out from behind her. She wore no shoes, and around her ankle was a silver anklet with nine tear-drop shaped ruby charms dangling. The seal was now a collar styled as a choker necklace.

**"Don't worry, Naru-chan. Onee-san is here for you,"** Kyuubi soothed him, taking him into her arms and hugging him. Gradually, Naruto calmed down and subconsciously, changed the scenery of the cavern to a cave style house, with a large lake next to it, for all the sewer water to go into, and a forest behind the cave.

**"Oh my!"** cried Kyuubi, looking around in amazement at the new scenery. **"This is beautiful, Naru-chan! Would you mind creating some photos of the Bijuu for me, in human and animal form, please?"** she asked, showing him pictures of the Bijuu from her memories.

"Sure, ane." Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated. A few minutes later, photos appeared on the cave walls, while some furniture also poofed into existence in the cave. Some photos had Yonbi, Ichibi and Sanbi sparring and arguing in demon form. Others had Hachibi, Jyuubi, Nanabi, Rokubi and Gobi hanging around and chatting casually, showing off their personal jutsus. Another one showed Kyuubi and Nibi hanging out at a park, in human form. It seemed as though they were the only girls that were Bijuu. A large photo, which took up most of the wall, hung at the back of the cave. It showed a group photo with Ichibi arguing with Sanbi; Yonbi, Rokubi, Gobi and Nanabi playing poker, with Gobi, who had his back to the camera, showing his cards which had a royal straight flush; Nibi and Kyuubi having some girl chat and Hachibi having a cheesy grin and flashing the peace sign behind Jyuubi, who was sitting in the middle, looking bored and about to fall asleep.

Kyuubi looked at the photos and laughed at the organized chaos taken in the group photo. She turned back to Naruto. **"In return for making this place more joyful, I will tell you something,"** she told him solemnly. He stared at her hard, with those innocent eyes that all kids have, and let her continue. **"Your mother was a great warrior by the name of Uzumaki Kushina. She was the leader of the Uzumaki clan before they were wiped out by my rampage. I'm not sure if she's still alive though. Actually, the Uzumaki clan were my best friends, until that baka Uchiha Madara turned the accursed Sharingan that I gave him, onto me and put a genjutsu on me, which made me go onto the rampage and destroy the Uzumakis and Konoha."** Naruto looked bewildered at this. **"Even though I say that I wiped out the Uzumaki clan, I think that there are at least two survivors in Wave Country. That's good because you have relatives."** She laughed.

"Do you know who my dad is?" asked Naruto timidly.

**"Ah yes. I was getting to that."** She sighed, and looked troubled. Inside her mind, her thoughts were in turmoil and she was debating whether Naruto would be shocked, angry, happy, or just didn't care at all. **"Your father was a great man. He was one of the best sealmasters in Konoha, and the only sealmasters who were equal to him in technique and creativity were Uzumaki Shinji, who was Kushina's older brother, and Shinji's wife, Higurashi Rina, and both died after sealing the Jyuubi no Ryuu into their baby daughter, Tenten."** Noticing Naruto's questioning look, she nodded. **"Yes, it was the girl that you met today. She is your cousin. The Jyuubi was after me to bring me back to Makai, the demon world, but somehow, Konoha thought that he was a threat so he got sealed too."** She sighed deeply again.

Naruto knew that she was stalling slightly, so he performed his _Puppy Eyes no Jutsu_ on Kyuubi. No one ever got away from that jutsu, even Kyuubi**. "Fine I'll tell you,"** she sighed, stroking his hair**. "Your father was Namikaze Minato, the Yellow Flash and the Fourth Hokage. Your mother fell in love with him while her clan was refugees in Konoha when Whirlpool Country was being destroyed by the 3rd Shinobi War. She was on the front lines with him, and they grew to respect each others' shinobi skills, then they fell in love."**

"WHAAAAAAAAT! MY DAD'S THE 4TH HOKAGE!" screamed Naruto, shocking Kyuubi and making her accidentally drop him onto the cavern floor. 'NO ONE EVER TOLD ME THAT!"

**"They didn't tell you for a few reasons. One, your father had many enemies, so it was to protect you from enemy shinobi. Two, only the council knew that your father was the 4th Hokage, which was a good thing and a bad thing, and three, the villagers were supposed to look at you as a hero. Unfortunately, they didn't, but they will soon, if you leave the village for a few years to train. Maybe about 5?"** Kyuubi said, picking up the boy and gently rocking him in her arms.

"Can I? Can I? Can I?" jabbered Naruto excitedly.

**"Of course you can, Naru-chan. You'll just have to persuade old man and then you can go. Oh yes, take Tenten-chan with you as well, since she is your cousin. You could even call her your onee-chan too,"** Kyuubi said, gently lowering Naruto down onto the cavern floor. **"I think you have to go now. I expect Jyuubi will have finished his talk with Ten-chan by now, and old man Hokage should be waiting for you two to wake up."**

"Okay Kaa-san. Bye! I'll see you in a bit!"Naruto said cheerfully, and disappeared as Kyuubi kicked him out of his own mind.

'_**Ha! Take that Jyuubi! I've got way better scenery than you so I won't be bored out of my mind! And I can laugh at you in our group photo!'**_ Kyuubi thought, doing a victory dance.

* * *

_Tenten's Mind_

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone here?" called a timid voice in a large, unlit cavern.

**"Welcome to your mindscape, cub,"** echoed a voice throughout the cavern.

"Who's there?" Tenten asked, now afraid. Something in her begged to have some light in the dark cave, and a flame suddenly appeared on the ceiling, lighting up the space. Tenten gasped at what she saw. Illuminated in the now present light was an emerald dragon, with slitted yellowy-green eyes and ten scaly tails draped on the floor. He had large fangs, razor-sharp claws and a spiked arrow which ended each tail. Two large dragon wings lay folded up along his body. A black metal collar with the kanji for "Seal" carved on it in white was around his neck, and there was a silver chain hanging off a ring on the collar."Aaaaaaaaahh!" she screamed, edging away from the colossal beast.

**"Do not be afraid, young one. Even though I am the Jyuubi no Ryuu, I didn't attack Konoha like the Kyuubi no Kitsune, who is sealed into your little blond friend who you just met. I was chasing down Kyuubi-baka to bring her back to Makai."** Tenten giggled shyly when she heard Jyuubi call Kyuubi a baka.

"Why am I here in my mindscape?" Tenten asked, putting on a puzzled face and looking around the cavern.

**"When you are sleeping or knocked out, you will always come to this place. It's good for training and other information that I can tell you about your enemies and opponents, but time passes normally in the real world where you are unconscious there. By the way, you are a jinchuuriki, who is a person who has had a demon sealed inside of them. Your parents sealed me inside of you. Trust me, they didn't want to do it, but they had to, to save the village of Konoha. Not that the village needed to be saved, stupid villagers were so damn stupid then and still are."** Jyuubi muttered the last sentence under his breath.

**"Hmm... Let me tell you a story about your parents."** Jyuubi stretched a little bit, then slumped down into a comfortable position on the rocky floor. The chain jingled slightly. He beckoned over to Tenten to rest herself against his underbelly.

**"Your parents were two of the best sealmasters in their time, only being rivalled by Namikaze Minato, your father's brother-in-law, and Chiyo of the Sand, who helped seal that pathetic tanuki, Ichibi into the Yondaime Kazekage's own son. Your father was Uzumaki Shinji and your mother was Higurashi Rina, who both helped to seal me inside you. Shinji had red hair, a trademark of the Uzumakis, and brown eyes, while Rina had long brown hair and silvery eyes."**

"What does trademark mean, Jyuubi-san?" Tenten asked, furrowing her brows. Jyuubi chuckled sheepishly, as he had forgotten he was talking to a 6 year old kid, not a teenager.

**"Well, trademark means something that some people or a clan have similar, in this case, the Uzumakis all have red hair."**

"Oh okay, I get it."

**"So yeah, your father was Uzumaki Kushina, Naruto's mother's older brother. They were originally from the Land of Whirlpool, but it was destroyed from the 3rd Shinobi War. Naruto's mother, your father and the surviving Uzumakis transferred here to Konoha to live and they eventually built a manor around here, which you and Naru-chan can live in when your older."**Tenten giggled at his antics of calling Naruto, Naru-chan. **"He applied to be a jounin here, the same time your mother did, and they had a huge rivalry, in being jounins and sealmasters. They both graduated to jounins at the same time, because at the time that they applied to be jounins, they were promoted to chunnins but had to go on several A-ranked missions to complete their jounin exam. They fell in love on a S-rank mission which only had the two of them, had you and then sealed me in you."** He fell silent and took some deep breaths.

" What about my mum?" Tenten asked, curious that he had only mentioned her father.

**"Yes, I was getting to that. I just needed to take a break from talking. Your mother was from the Land of Iron. She specialized in weapons, before she turned to fuuinjutsu, which is the art of sealing. Actually, she was trained under Jiraiya, who she caught peeping on the women's onsen more times than she could count and beat him up more times than he actually taught her sealing, and Chiyo of the Sand, who reckoned that your mother would surpass her, since she was such a fast learner. Actually, your mother did surpass Chiyo, and became fast rivals with your father when she moved to Konoha to be a jounin, but they somehow fell in love on the S-rank mission, had you and then died from the sealing of me. And so that's basically a rundown of your parents."** He adjusted himself and slumped down onto the ground.

"Okay. Do you mind if I call you onii-san, Jyuubi-san?" Tenten asked timidly. "Do you also have a human form, so that I wouldn't be so scared by your teeth and claws?"

**"Alright, you can call me onii-san. And yes, I have a human form."** Jyuubi shrunk down to a tall, lean figure, wearing an emerald haori. There were dragon scales embroidered on gold around the hemlines and silver dragon curled around a purple gem was embroidered on the back of the haori. He wore a thin silver shirt. Around his waist was a belt, from which hung a gold wakizashi sheath n his left side. Twin katanas were strapped to back, one emerald blade lined with gold, and the hilt studded with a large gold nugget, and the other gold blade lined with emerald, the hilt studded with a large emerald. He wore black combat boots, lined with silver.

Jyuubi had messy green hair which was tied in a low ponytail, and piercing yellowish-green, snake-slitted eyes. **"Yo!"** He peered down at Tenten. **"You know, you're really short, Ten-chan?"** he teased.

"OI! Don't make fun of me. You're just too tall for you own good!" she pouted cutely, staring up at Jyuubi.

He ruffled her hair. **"I think it's time for you to go now, Ten-chan. Don't forget that I can hear your thoughts and we can talk to each other like that, okay? Oh yes. I think it's good if you leave the village for a few years, like maybe five years, with that Naru-chan kid. He's also a jinchuuriki like you, except that he has Kyuubi-baka sealed inside of him, and he's also your cousin."**

"I have a cousin!" Tenten cried cheerfully.

"**Yes Ten-chan. Anyways, we can give you our summoning contracts and you can summon us, so that we can teach you awesome jutsu, to become a ninja, that no one else knows, except for the Bijuu. How does that sound?"**

"That's AWESOME, onii-san!" Tenten shouted, doing a childish version of a victory dance as soon as she heard "awesome jutsu" and "become a ninja".

**"Yes, that's good. After you wake up, tell your ojii-san that you know who your father and mother were, and then go bug him about leaving the village. When you go to sleep, I'll talk more with you. Bye Ten-chan!"** With that, Jyuubi kicked Tenten out of her own mind.

Jyuubi suddenly sneezed. '_**Baka-kitsune. Kyuubi-chan is probably mocking me that she has way better scenery than me now. And that she can laugh at me in our Bijuu group photo. Humph. I'll get you back for that later, you wait and see!'**_

* * *

_**Translations:**_

**Onee-chan –** Older sister

**Baka –**idiot

**Kitsune –**Fox

**Sharingan –**Copy Wheel Eye: the bloodline technique of the Uchiha clan

**Bijuu -**Tailed Beasts

**Shukaku –**One tailed Raccoon

**Nibi –**Two tailed Cat

**Sanbi –**Three tailed Tortoise (Yay! Alliteration!)

**Yonbi –**Four tailed uhh... I dunno... Monkey?

**Gobi –**Five tailed uhh... Wolf?

**Rokubi –**Six tailed uhh... Slug?

**Shichibi (Nanabi) –**Seven tailed ... Winged insect thingo...

**Hachibi –**Eight Tailed Octopus Ox

**Kyuubi no Kitsune –**Nine tailed Fox

**Jyuubi no Ryuu –**Ten tailed Dragon

**Fuuinjutsu –**Sealing Techniques

**Onsen –**Hot springs

**Onii-san – **older brother

Results of the "Sakura bashings, Sasuke bashings, or both" poll, from ages ago that closed ages ago too, are:

Both: 4

Sakura: 2

Sasuke: 2

26-3-11: There will probably be some Sakura and Sasuke bashings. Maybe. Heh, I like this ending bit. I'll keep it there for the time being :)

**Tenten: Where's my twin katanas, Vetty?**

**Vetty: Uhh... Wait a sec... *runs off to room***

**Tenten: Don't tell me she didn't get it...**

**Naruto: She didn't**

**Vetty: *wails from inside room* you had to put that soooooo subtlely didn't you Naruto? Next chappie or the one after it, I'll get Tenten to beat you up so badly, you won't even be able to defeat a civilian! TENTEN, I'LL GIVE THOSE KATANAS TO YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE! YOU COULD BE A BIT MORE PATIENT!**

**Tenten: VETTY! ARE YOU TELLING ME I AM IMPATIENT? GET ME THOSE KATANAS RIGHT NOW!**

**Vetty: YES I AM!**

**Naruto: That was incredibly stupid of you to say that**

**Vetty: WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID HUH? *sees Tenten's expression* Uhh… Actually, you may be right.**

**Naruto: See!**

**Vetty: But you're still THE idiot**

**Naruto: Hey!**

**Tenten: *barges into room* Vetty, you have three seconds to run…**

**Vetty: Uh oh. *Runs away anime style***

**Tenten: YOU ARE SO DEAD, VETTY! *runs after the retreating authoress, who probably won't come back in a long time***

_**SFX of high-pitched screaming and fighting**_

**Naruto: *sweatdrops* Reviews please!**


	4. A Rank Mission

**Wahhh! Sorry to all readers that I haven't updated in 2 months and 8 days! (Yes I kept track) First, I got addicted (literally) to Akatsuki fics, then ItaOC fics, and then it was DeiOC fics! So I was really sidetracked and all that crap, which doesn't count as excuses. And sooooo yeah, I finally managed to finish the chapter.**

**Also, I couldn't think straight 'cos I was always thinking of Akatsuki, ItaOC and DeiOC fics, which has led me to have **_**another **_**fic idea. Oh yea, Dei's OC is mentioned in this fic (ohohohoho… try to guess who it is! Chibi Kyuubi cookies go to those who guess it! Well, more like you've read this bit and realize there is a weird name in the middle of the chappie)**

**Oh and I've finally realized that this chappie is longer than my other ones, which is awesome!**

**Vetty: And now, for the Disclaimer! Who shall be my victim?**

**Kyuubi: I'm doing it, since Jyuubi didn't let me last time!**

**Jyuubi: *Sees Kyuubi at the Disclaimer podium* NOOOO! YOU STUPID FOX, I'M GONNA GET YOU OFF THAT PODIUM!**

**Kyuubi: Meh. First in first served. In your face.**

**Jyuubi: GRRRRRR**

**Tenten: Kyu-kaa-chan is right you know, Tou-san. *Gives Jyuubi the puppy dog eyes to calm him down***

**Jyuubi:**_**'Nooooo! I cannot fall for those eyes'**_***Calms down anyways***

**Kyuubi: *laughs* AHAHAHA! YOU'RE A SUCKER TO THOSE EYES! *Flips open Notebook which says 'Jyuubi's Weaknesses' and writes down 'puppy-dog eyes'.***

**Vetty: Will someone please say the disclaimer? My readers are waiting!**

**Kyuubi: Fine. Vetty does not own us, since we belong to Kishi-san, but she does own Shinji, Rina, Ruri, the Wolf summons and Jyuubi-baka.**

**Naruto: *pops out of nowhere* Read and review!**

* * *

**1/11/10**

Sorry readers. I wasn't bothered to replace the chappie, so I deleted it and reposted it. Also, somehow, there are no spaces between some words...

**AND** there will be a NEW CHAPPIE **SOON** :D

So keep waiting patiently for a little longer :D

I'm probably going to upload the 5th chappie tonight :D

(Please don't forget that I am in Australia :D)

* * *

"Hatake Kakashi" – Normal speech

"_**Chidori"**_ – Demon speech

'_Bolt of Lightning'_– Thoughts

"_**Raikiri"**_ – Demon thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 4: A-Ranked Mission!**

_So much paperwork,_ sighed the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. He groaned at the amount of paperwork, then started reading his Icha Icha Paradise book, letting out occasional perverted giggles, while he waited for his young charges to wake up. Then, the amount of paperwork finally registered in his mind, and he fell asleep on the stack of paperwork, the book falling open on his desk at a particularly intimate section of *ahem* not for me to say, but for you to work out (**A/N: don't want to mentally scar my readers, especially Emi-chan**). A drip of drool dripped on the stack of paperwork.

Naruto was the first to wake, silently sitting up and looking around the room. He felt a warm body next to his, and found Tenten, still unconscious, talking with Jyuubi. He waited patiently for her to wake up, and within a few minutes, her eyelids were fluttering open. Tenten looked around the room and saw the Hokage sleeping, and his porn book open at a very intimate part of the story. Her eyes widened and she let out a prankster smile, as she and Naruto exchanged a glance and yelled in unison, "WAKE UP, OJII-SAN!"

Sarutobi violently woke up and fell out of his chair, startled by the sudden outburst by his supposed unconscious charges. He had a slight nosebleed at where the page was open in his Icha Icha, and quickly stashed his porn away in the secret compartment in his desk drawer. "Ah good. You're both awake," he said, to cover up his shock.

"Yeah old man. What were you reading by the way? It looked in-tre-st-in," Naruto said, furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to pronounce "interesting" (he is only 5 years old!).

"Oh. It was a book you should read when you are older, maybe fifteen or sixteen. It's a really good book," Sarutobi hastily covered up his mistake for reading his porn.

Tenten made a mental note to ask Jyuubi-tou-san later, about the book. Unknown to her, Jyuubi made a mental note not to ever tell her until she was a teenager. He had a very good feeling that she would explode on the Sandaime when he told her later_. '__**The later the better. Serves that old geezer right for reading his porn in front of two under aged, innocent little kids,'**_ he smirked. Even though he was a demon, he still had his demon honour with him. And women always beat up perverts (e.g. Tsunade and Jiraiya). After all, women detested perverts, especially when they were spying on their bathing time.

Kyuubi just giggled in Naruto's mind, knowing that he would faint from a massive nose bleed if she told him when he was a teenager. Well, sometimes, it was always good to do things later.

"So, are you two alright? We found you in the back alleys, near the Haruno residence, and apparently you destroyed that part of Konoha, which is about an eighth of Konoha," Sarutobi asked, concerned for his young charges.

"I'm alright," they chimed in unison, giving each other a glance and then burst out giggling.

Sarutobi smiled. It was good to see the kids bright and happy after they had a traumatising event happening beforehand. But then again, they had a lot of traumatising events in their lives before.

_**"Kit, tell the old man that you want to leave Konoha. It's better if you leave today, than if you leave tomorrow, as you might be targeted from that chakra outburst last night,"**_echoed Kyuubi's feminine voice from inside Naruto's mind.

_"Kyu-kaa-san?"_ Naruto's shocked thought came barrelling at Kyuubi as a wave of shock hit her.

_**"Yes, it's me kit. Now go tell the old man that you plan to leave today. Oh, it is better if you say 'kaa-san' told me. I suppose Jyuubi-baka is telling Ten-chan now too."**_

_"Okay"_

_**"Oi cub."**_

_Tenten screamed mentally, slightly deafening Jyuubi "Could you please not scare me like that again tou-san?"_

_**"Sorry cub. Just wanted to tell you that you should tell the old geezer that you want to leave Konoha for 6 years or so for training, and say that 'tou-san' told you to."**_

_"Oh okay."_

"Hey ojii-san," Naruto and Tenten said in unison. They glared at each other and turned back to Sarutobi to speak again. "Can we go on a training trip out of Konoha for 5 years or something like that?" The children turned back and pointed at each other and yelled in unison, "STOP COPYING ME! SEE, YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN!" This ferocious argument stretched for what seemed like a long time for the aged Hokage and he smiled in amusement at the petty argument, before falling asleep on top of his paperwork, with the drool dropping out of his mouth again.

A few hours later (or so it seemed for Sarutobi and the kids: it was only a mere 5 minutes) Naruto and Tenten calmed down, with a little help from their telepathic "parents", and saw the Sandaime sleeping and drooling. "EWWWW!" they shouted, pointing at the pool of drool (**A/N: that rhymes!**)and waking up Sarutobi in the process.

The Sandaime coughed lightly, making the children look at him. "Now what did you want to ask of me?" he asked.

"Well..." Naruto began. Tenten cut him off and said in a rush, "tou-san and kaa-san said that they wanted us to go on a 5 year training trip out of Konoha, and they said to ask you first". "Oh and they said that it would be better to leave today, rather than tomorrow, because of all the villagers targeting us for the thing that happened yesterday.

"I guess you could. I'll just put it on your ninja report that it's a mission. Let's say... Hm... A-rank. How about that?" Sarutobi grinned, thinking of the civilian council members and his so called "advisors" when they found out that the "demons" of Konoha had a mission record at the ages of 6 and 7.

"Can you put us into the Ninja Academy when we come back?" Tenten asked timidly, looking at Naruto who nodded his head at her question.

"Yes, I forgot about that. When you come back, you can take the Genin exam, because you'll be of age to graduate from the Academy. Also you need to learn the Henge, Bunshin and Kawarimi to pass it".

_**"That's a really weak ninja Academy,"**_ echoed Kyuubi's voice in Naruto's head.

_"I think so too. I thought we learned awesome new jutsus there!"_Naruto pouted in his mind_._

_**"That Academy is falling, cub Last time I checked on Konoha's ninja Academy, they were checking your elemental affinity and the students were learning to climb trees and walk on water with their chakra."**_ Jyuubi's voice came from inside her head.

_"I thought the Academy would teach us awesome kick-ass jutsus like hmm... Chidori!"_

_**"Cub! The Chidori is an A-ranked assassination technique created by ex-ANBU Hatake Kakashi. It was and still is used for killing people! The thing is, I don't know how he's supposed to kill people with a friggen' bolt of lightning, which makes a**_**CHIRPING**_**noise of all things!"**_ Jyuubi's voice laughed amusedly at his container's surprise and horror.

_"Oopsie daisies. I take that back."_

_**"You should, cub. You should".**_

The Hokage started speaking again. "Do you know who your parents were?" Both of them nodded. "I'm deeply sorry that you couldn't know your parents, but I asked you that question because I wanted to give you scrolls that they left behind for you. They asked me to give them to you when you became Genin, but I think that your kaa-san and tou-san can help you learn the techniques inside when they build up your chakra reserves and your stamina."

Sarutobi walked over to the portrait of the 4th Hokage, bit his thumb and smeared the blood on the bottom corner of the portrait, for two reasons: one, to not ruin the picture and two, the blood seal placed on the picture was small and placed there. The Yondaime's portrait swung to the side, revealing a safe, in which there were 4 scrolls - two had a swirling red design with golden swirls and the other two had emerald green swirling designs with silver swirls on it. He gave the red scrolls to Naruto and the green ones to Tenten.

"Don't open them yet!" he exclaimed, seeing the children eagerly trying to pull the paper out. "You have to put blood on it anyways, but you should get out of Konoha first, and then find a safe spot to open them with your kaa-san and tou-san's approval, and then make sure that there are no foreign nin around. And I have to give you more stuff before you leave." He took out two large wallets (the ones I am thinking of are like Naruto's Gama-chan), one that looked like a fox, and even had plush legs and a tail (KAWAII!), for Naruto and a similar one but with a chibi dragon instead, for Tenten. Both wallets were filled to brim, so that they looked like they were round chibi foxes and dragons.

"Before you leave, use some cash to get supplies and some weapons. It would be good to have one last meal, before you leave so that you won't have to worry about cooking after you go into the forest." The Sandaime gestured to the wallets. "You two should also get a backpack to put your belongings in too."

"OKAY, ojii-san!" Tenten and Naruto both yelled. "We'll miss you a lot!" They got up from the couch and hugged him round the middle, with Sarutobi returning the hug. The children rushed out of the Hokage Tower, Naruto nearly tripping over some of the stairs in his excitement and haste to leave the village, while Tenten laughed amusedly at his antics.

* * *

Their first stop was Ichiraku's Ramen Stand. Tenten had never tasted ramen before, since she had often been taken in by the Akimichi clan, when she was starving and had passed by their compound. Naruto introduced her to Teuchi and Ayame, the ramen shop owner and his daughter, and Ayame quickly took their orders.

"What would you like?"

"2 bowls of Miso, Tokyo, Chicken, Beef and the Ramen Special each!" Naruto yelled. Teuchi disappeared into the kitchen to cook for his favourite customer.

"What about you, Tenten-chan?" Ayame turned to the shy little brunette sitting next to the hyperactive blond boy.

"Um... I'll just have a bowl of Miso ramen."

"Sure. You can order more bowls after you finish your first bowl if you're still hungry." Ayame smiled down at the timid girl. "Tou-san! Miso for Ten-chan!" She disappeared back into the kitchen to serve the food. She appeared a few minutes later carrying three bowls of Miso Ramen. Ayame place two bowls in front of Naruto and the last one in front of Tenten. It smelt really good. They cracked their chopsticks and said "Itadakimasu!" before digging in.

Naruto slurped all his noodles, toppings and soup up, while Tenten tentatively tried a bit of it. She found that the taste was pretty good, so she finished her bowl, and ordered a bowl of Chicken, as she was hungry. Teuchi brought out the next bowls for Naruto and Tenten's next bowl.

Eventually when they finished eating, Naruto had 9 bowls stacked next to him, with another in front of him which he had just finished, and Tenten had 4 next to her and one bowl in front of her that she had just finished. Teuchi and Ayame were goggle-eyed at the amount of ramen both children had devoured in 20 minutes. An average person would only eat **ONE **or **TWO** bowls! (**A/N: Like me... *Sniffles***)

"Ayame-onee-chan?" Tenten grabbed some cash from her chibi dragon wallet and placed the wad of cash on the counter.

"Yes, Tenten? What do you want to tell me?"

"Um... We're leaving Konoha, today, for 5 years and we wanted to say bye to you until we come back," Naruto answered for the girl.

"Aww! My favourite customers gone for 5 years! My ramen stand will be falling apart by the time you two get back!" Teuchi joked.

"Don't worry, kids. We'll have a bowl of ramen for you when you come back!" Ayame opened her arms to let the children embrace. They rushed towards her and hugged her tightly around the middle. They also hugged Teuchi and bid him goodbye, then rushed off to their next destination.

"Next up, WEAPONS!" Tenten screamed, completely oblivious to the glares from the villagers and ran towards a weapons shop named _Takashi's Weapon Shop_, with Naruto following her. A bell rang as they stepped into the shop. An elderly man stepped out to greet them.

"Welcome to Takashi's Weapon Shop! How can I he - oh hello Tenten! And you brought a friend along too!" greeted the man.

"TAKASHI-OJII-SAN!" Tenten yelled flinging herself around his waist, giving him a big welcome hug. Naruto just stood next to the spot Tenten was previously occupying, looking awkwardly out of place. Takashi gently set down the excited girl.

"Who is your little friend?" he asked. Tenten started bouncing up and down on her feet again in excitement.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm gonna be the HOKAGE one day!" he exclaimed, doing a good guy pose. In Training Ground 9, Maito Gai and his mini-me Rock Lee, felt their "youthfully youthful sense of youthfully youthful youth" tingling. "YOSH! I YOUTHFULLY FEEL MY YOUTHFULLY YOUTHFUL YOUTH SENSES YOUTHFULLY TINGLING WITH YOUTHFULLY YOUTHFUL YOUTH!" they cried with anime tears running down their faces. **(A/N: I just had to put that in! So much 'youthfully youthful youth of youth' in that sentence *giggles*). **Onlookers, who were training nearby but were interrupted by the proclamation of youth, sweatdropped.

"Welcome to my shop, Naruto! Feel free to look around and buy anything you want! Since Tenten here is a wonderful little girl, I'll sell them to you at half price too!" Takashi exclaimed, ushering them into the back of the shop, where a large arsenal of katanas and other weapons lay.

"_**Kit, get three pouches of senbon, kunai and shuriken. And find yourself some kind of sword or weapon. Touch the weapon and you'll feel if it's the right one for you."**_

"_Hai! Hope I get a katana or o-dachi!"_

"_**YO CUB!"**_

_Tenten mentally screamed deafening Jyuubi for the second time that day._

"_TOU-SAAAAAAN! DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!"_

"_**Well, I was just about to say, before you deafened me **_**again **_**for the second time, was that you should get like 5 pouches of senbon, kunai and shuriken and a weapon of your choice, which you can see is the right one for you, when you feel it and it feels right. Got all of that cub?"**_

"_Hai, tou-san!"_

The kids rushed into ninja weapons area, and picked out pouches of kunai, shuriken and senbon, 3 for Naruto and 5 for Tenten. They then cautiously approached the ornate blades and finely-detailed weapons which were snugly lying at the back of the shop.

"_**Just touch one and you'll feel if it is the right weapon for you."**_

Naruto glanced around at the giant array of weapons and slowly approached a silver and green-hilted tsrugi, inscribed with "Midori" in Kanji. He touched it lightly, but it didn't respond in any way, shape or form. Feeling slightly depressed, he moved on to a silver katana, lightly decorated with a blue dragon, which was coiled around the hilt, and a blue winged tiger cub which was engraved onto the silver sheath. He moved to touch it, but it pulsed slightly, as if warning him to stay away from it. **(A/N: This katana will feature later in the story, and MIGHT feature in another fic, that is if I'm bothered to write it ^^")**

'_**I know that blade... Where are you Kasumi?'**_

Feeling even more depressed, Naruto set his sights on a golden-hilted, red bladed o-dachi, which had inscribed in kanji "Blood Fox". Perking up slightly at the blade, he touched it, and it grew warm and pulsed steadily, like a heart.

"_**Nice blade kit. You certainly have taste in blades."**_

"_Thanks kaa-san."_

Jyuubi didn't need to tell Tenten what to do. Scanning the weapons with her sharp eyes, she spotted twin katanas, resting near the corner of the wall. They had a gold and silver blade, the gold blade named "Kinryuu" (Gold Dragon) and the silver blade named "Ginryuu" (Silver Dragon), and a shimmering green dragon coiled around the hilts, with two similar dragons engraved in silver and gold, coiled around the emerald sheaths. She approached them and lightly touched both blades, which warmed at her touch. She quickly scooped them up and bounced to the front of the shop where Naruto was waiting for her.

"So you two are getting those blades, huh? Those are some of my finest blades!" Takashi laughed. "You won't need to pay anything, today, but I'll give you discounts when you come back to Konoha."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Takashi-san!" both kids said while bowing. Takashi waved it off.

"No need, no need. Come again soon!"

"Sayonara!" The kids ran out of the shop and slowed down to a walk when they got to the tall Gates of Konoha, with Izumo and Kotetsu standing guard next to it. Both looked asleep, until Naruto tentatively poked Izumo in the ribs, causing him to stand straight to attention, and nudging Kotetsu with his elbow to wake up.

"Hi kids," Izumo yawned. "Shouldn't you guys be going back to your apartments?"

"NUP! We're travelling!"

"Huh? What's happening?" Kotetsu decided to join in the conversation.

"Anyways, we've got to go now. See you gate keepers in 5 years time!" Tenten and Naruto saluted them and zoomed off into the forests out of Konoha to begin their torture – err... Training.

* * *

_Translations:_

**Sandaime Hokage –**Third Fire Shadow (a.k.a Sarutobi Hiruzen)

**Icha Icha Paradise –**Makeout Paradise: a porn book by the perverted Jiraiya of the Sannin

**Jyuubi –**Ten-tailed Dragon

**Ojii-san** – Old man/Grandfather

**Tou-san –**father

**Kaa-san –**Mother

**Henge –**Transformation technique

**Bunshin –**Clone technique

**Kawarimi –**Replacement technique

**Chidori –**A-rank Assassination technique created by Hatake Kakashi, named for the chirping noise it gives off when charging it up.

**Itadakimasu –**a saying said before meals

**Onee-chan –**Big sister

**Senbon –**wooden needles

**Kunai –**metal four-sided knives with a ring at the end of the handles

**Shuriken –**four-pointed star-shaped metal weapons

**Katana/o-dachi/tsrugi –**types of Japanese swords

**Midori –**green

**Kasumi –**female name meaning 'Mist'

**Ginryuu –**Silver dragon

**Kinryuu –**Gold dragon

**Arigatou Gozaimasu –**Thankyou very much

**Sayonara –**Bye/See you later

**YAY! Chappie 4 is **_**finally **_**finished. Took me forever. In the next chapter, should it just be a Timeskip or should I write about the training the kids go through? Anyways, review please!**

**Tenten: YAY! VETTY GOT ME THOSE AWESOME TWIN KATANAS! THANKYOU! THANKYOU! (continues in this fashion, kind of like in Episode 101 of Naruto where the weird old lady welcomes them to the Inn and says bye to them, while glomping Vetty)**

**Naruto: Vetty's turning purple, Ten-onee-chan**

**Tenten: *releases Vetty* Sorry Vetty.**

**Vetty: *gasping for air* no problems.**

**Tenten:** **OMG! NARU-CHAN CALLED ME TEN-ONEE-CHAN! *glomps Naruto***

**Vetty: Naruto's turning blue, Tenten.**

**Tenten: Oops *releases Naruto***

**Jyuubi: *pops out of nowhere* FINALLY I MANAGE TO SAY THIS! Review please!**


	5. Back Home

**FINALLY the 5****th**** chappie is out! Sorry for the very long wait peeps… I've been kinda depressed for the past months or so, cos my mum's been sick for a few months…**

**Hopefully to all my loyal readers, my writing style hasn't changed or gotten worse… ****Hopefully**

**Originally, I was going to make this a "training" chappie, but I felt that the chappie I wrote on it was too crap. Besides, the mood shifted from playful in the first half, to serious in the second half. So, I scrapped it :O**

**Oh yeah, also I reread my fic, and I have to say, it is VERY crap. (No offence whatsoever to Inner and Outer, even though, this is Outer complaining) I'm not going to bother to rewrite it, though if you think the gap between the moods of the first four chappies and the rest of the fic is quite large, please tell me =)**

**AND, I find that I have a habit of using faces, such as :O and =) I think it's 'cos I'm addicted to Facebook… =="**

**Vetty: *yawns***

**Tenten: Vetty is being lazy and I shall do the disclaimer!**

**Vetty: go ahead**

**Tenten: Vetty does not own us: we belong to Kishi-chan. Vetty only owns Shinji, Rina, Ruri, the wolf summons, Jyuubi-tou-san, Kasumi, Natsumi and Izumi.**

**Vetty: Thanks Tenten. Now, on with the story!**

**Inner Vetty: Don't you think that Vetty is more serious and little withdrawn? (Ehehe… even her depressed state has touched me a li'l…) Even though for some of you lots' fics, her reviews are really hyper, but that's only 'cos I come out and write them!**

* * *

"Tennie" – normal speech

"**Naru-chan" **– demon speech

'_Kyu-chan'_ – thoughts and mind speech

'_**Juu-kun'**_ – demon thoughts and mind speech

'Izumi' – Kasumi and Izumi's speech

'_Kasumi'_ – Kasumi and Izumi's thoughts

* * *

**Back Home:**

"Woah!," one sun-kissed blonde exclaimed to the brunette girl, carrying a tortoise, trotting along beside him, and a small blue-white tiger at his heels. "I can't believe 5 years has passed already."

"Yeah, I know right!" Tenten replied. "We had fun though, hanging out with tou-sama and kaa-sama. Though…"

"Hm?"

"I wonder what happened to Konoha in our absence?"

"Yeah. I wonder if anything's changed…" Naruto trailed off. They lapsed back into silence. The blue-white tiger loped eagerly towards the gates of Konoha.

To the Konoha gatekeepers, Izumo and Kotetsu, two shadowed figures slowly advancing to the gates looked quite suspicious. Both had a loose silken hooded cloak to shade them from the sun's heat, and one carried a tortoise, while the other had a small blue-ish white tiger loping in front of him. They could tell that the figure carrying the tortoise was distinctly female, while the other figure was male.

But they got a shock of their life when they were approached by a vaguely familiar sun-kissed blond and brunette who had both thrown off their hoods to reveal their faces.

"Identification papers please," Izumo stated boredly. Naruto quickly fished through his scroll pouch, before frowning, and searching it again.

"I can't find them!"

"BAKA! I told you I should have carried them instead!"

"Butbutbut…" Naruto blubbed.

"Just give me your scrolls, otouto."

"Fine." Naruto pouted, but gave her his scroll pouch anyways. She rummaged through it, and found a gold scroll, which she unravelled. Biting her thumb, she dropped a drop of her blood on a small kanji for "documents". Handing over the papers, she then promptly whacked Naruto over the head.

"BAKA! They were in there the whole time!"

Naruto nursed the growing bump on his head. "Itai…" he whined.

Izumo quickly scanned the documents. Kotetsu looked over his shoulder to see whether they were genuine or not. Finding no traces of fraud, Izumo handed them back to Tenten, before doing a double take, and quickly scanning their names.

"Naruto and Tenten?"

"Hai?" The two siblings chorused back.

"Oh. This is what you meant the last time we saw you."

"Yup!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Anyways, for your information, Konoha hasn't changed much. Except that the Harunos have moved to some other place because their house was burned down."

"Good to know!" Tenten grinned mischievously.

"Anyways, have fun in Konoha, and please go visit the Hokage first."

"Will do. Later." The siblings walked into Konoha, bidding Izumo and Kotetsu farewell. They looked at the sibling's retreating backs, and Izumo sighed.

"Looks like we have more boring guard duty to do."

Naruto and Tenten walked through the streets of Konoha, ignoring the curious and disgusted stares that they received from the civilians. Murmurs and whispers soon started up.

"Look, it's the demon brats."

"Why do they have a tortoise and a tiger with them."

"I wish they stayed out of Konoha, and where they were for 5 years."

"I wonder why they're back. If I was them, I wouldn't come back at all."

"So long they don't interfere with my business, then I'm not going to provoke them."

Tenten sighed. At least it was better than before they left. Back then, no civilians would dare talk nice things about them in fear they would be shunned and their businesses going bankrupt due to lack of customers. She supposed the Hokage put them in their places after their leaving celebration after their departure.

"Nee-chan? Nee-chan!" Naruto waved a hand in front of her blank face.

"Huh? What?"

"We're at ojii-chan's tower."

"Oh."

The two of them walked up the stairs, where they met Sarutobi's pink-haired secretary. She looked positively murderous when she recognised their faces.

"What are you demons doing here!"

"Huh? We didn't do anything."

"Lies! You destroyed Konoha 12 years ago, and my clan compound 5 years ago! You're not worthy to stay in Konoha! GET OUT!"

"Huh? We did that?" The siblings looked clueless, but inside, Jyuubi and Kyuubi were raging at her.

'_**That… that BITCH! I'm going to murder her!'**_

'_**HEY, COUNT ME IN TOO! I bags killing her first!'**_

'_**I BAGS KILLING HER FIRST! After all, I can get Shinigami to revive her, while you can't!'**_ Jyuubi grinned smugly over at Kyuubi.

'_**GAH! Damn you and your privileges!'**_

"YES YOU DID! Now GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Naruto had one more smart-ass remark to say to her before she truly kicked them out for real.

"You're not my mother. You can't tell me what to do."

"ARGH!" She seethed. It was the last straw for her. Before she could kick them out, the Hokage opened the door, and stepped out to greet his guests.

"Ohayou Tenten and Naruto. Good to see you after 5 years," The hokage smiled, and ignored the tense atmosphere, and the weak killing intent that his secretary gave off.

"Ohayou gozaimasu ojii-sama!"

The Hokage turned to his secretary. The woman looked scared by his aura.

"What did I tell you and the rest of Konoha 5 years ago?"

"To not insult the demon chil–."

The Hokage cut her off. "And what did you do just then?"

"Insult the demons."

"Good. At least you understand. You're fired, by the way." The Hokage took the stacks of paperwork from his ex-secretary's desk, and walked back into his office, with Tenten and Naruto following. His ex-secretary stared with her mouth open.

"You'll catch flies if you keep on doing that," Tenten added cheekily, before slamming the door to the Hokage's office shut. The pink-haired woman just closed her mouth angrily, before grabbing her belongings and storming out of the Hokage Tower.

The Hokage quickly put up a silencing barrier, and signalled for the ANBU in the room to leave.

"So, what have you been up to for the past five years?"

"Well…" Naruto trailed off.

"Tou-san and Kaa-chan argued heaps…"

"… And we travelled around all the countries!"

"Though… Iwa kicked us out when we went in without a _henge_."

"And we met Dei- chan in Iwa too!"

"And Panda-chan* in Suna!" The Hokage raised an eyebrow.

"Panda-chan?"

"Oh. Nee-chan likes to call Gaara-chan Panda-chan."

"Otouto, he does look like a panda though…"

"And we had a lot of training and learning jutsus too." Naruto summed up.

"Sounds like you had fun."

"Yup."

"Why are you carrying a tortoise, and why is there a tiger with you?"

Tenten held the tortoise in front of her. "This is Izumi-chan. She's one of tou-san and kaa-chan's friends."

Naruto pointed to the tiger. "And this is Kasumi-chan, who is also one of tou-san and kaa-chan's friends."

The tortoise and tiger frowned in sync. "We're not just friends; we're BEST friends with Kyu-chan and Ju-chan. Besides, we represent and watch parts of the world. Kasumi-chan represents and watches the weather and I, Izumi represent and watch the oceans."

The Hokage surprised the four of them by bowing low to the ground with his head on the floor. "Pleased to meet you in person, Kasumi-sama and Izumi-sama."

"Likewise," Izumi muttered, before shutting her eyes again.

"I've managed to purchase an apartment for you. Your apartment is right next to Hyuuga Neji's one."

"Yes! Accommodation!" Tenten cheered. Naruto grinned.

"And you've got a guy next door too," he added deviously.

"Shuddup Naruto!" Tenten playfully whacked her brother.

"I've installed a chakra lock with the normal keyhole, so you can put chakra into the keyhole, and you can enter."

"That's good for us. That means Naruto can't lose the key."

"Hey!"

"Ojii-chan, do we also go to the Academy?"

"Yes. Actually, today is graduation day for the highest class of the Academy. I've enrolled you in, but you don't have to spend a year in there. If you pass the graduation test, you'll be allowed to be a Genin."

Naruto and Tenten's eyes sparkled. With a big cry of "Arigatou gozaimasu, ojii-chan!" they lunged at him and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. The Sandaime smiled ruefully. It seemed like they were still young children at heart, not that they weren't children.

After they had finished hugging him, the Sandaime gave them a map of Konoha just in case they got lost. Tenten shot Naruto a smug grin, and Naruto gratefully sealed the map into a scroll for easy access.

Just before the siblings left, the Sandaime said, "Don't forget to go to the Academy soon. The graduation test starts in about half an hour."

The two siblings said a hasty goodbye, before dashing out of the Hokage building, their cloaks flying in the wind and a blue-ish white tiger at their heels. Izumi-chan sat snuggled in Tenten's arms.

While they were dashing through Konoha, Tenten had a sudden flashback to Takashi's weapon shop. She realised that Kasumi and that sword with the blue dragon and blue winged tiger on it looked like they belonged together. "Naruto! Can we stop at Takashi's Weapon Shop first?"

"Okay. Why though?"

"I've seen a katana that looks like Kasumi-chan's property."

"Hmm…" Naruto thought back to that time at the shop.

_~Flashback no Jutsu~_

_He looked at a silver katana, lightly decorated with a blue dragon, which was coiled around the hilt, and a blue winged tiger cub which was engraved onto the silver sheath. He moved to touch it, but it pulsed slightly, as if warning him to stay away from it._

_~End Flashback no Jutsu~_

"Oh yeah. I know that one."

"Yeah, it's the one which rejected you, wasn't it?"

Naruto pouted. "Yeah."

They arrived at Takashi's Weapon Shop, and as they walked it, a tinkle of a bell was heard. They gasped with surprise. The whole shop had been renovated, and everything was _sparkling_. It seemed like Takashi had been busy while they were away.

"Welcome to my shop!" A cheerful welcome was heard. Footsteps rounded the corner of the counter, and then paused when the person got a good look at his customers.

"Wow. Is that you, little Tennie and Naru?" Takashi seemed bewildered.

Tenten launched herself at the man. "TAKASHI-OJI-CHAN!" Takashi laughed as he hugged her, and then put her down to hug Naruto as well.

"It's good to see you so bright and cheerful! And you have two animal companions too! So, what brings you to my shop?"

"Well…" Naruto trailed off.

"We wanted to purchase that silver katana, which was decorated with a blue dragon coiled around the hilt, and a blue winged tiger cub engraved onto the sheath."

"Oh, that one? No-one's ever tried to buy that one, because every time they try to pick it up, it rejects them quite viciously. There have been several lightning burns, frostbite, drenching of the hand, you name it! Though they all seem to be related to the weather. It's rather strange."

"Really?" Tenten looked astounded while Kasumi sat down on her haunches and licked her paw with what looked like a smug look on her face.

"Because of all the incidents, I'll give it to you for free. I think it would be best if you take it." Takashi led them up to the back of the shop, where a lonely silver katana rested on an elegant blue cushion embroidered with weather phenomenon on it.

'_Heh,'_ Kasumi thought. _'How ironic. Nice to see that my katana hasn't deteriorated over the years.'_

'_Lucky sister.'_ Izumi expressed her jealousy. _'I want my soul weapon back too.'_

Naruto knelt down and scooped up Kasumi, who took the katana by its hilt. Naruto then got some of her blood, and taking out a golden scroll with sky blue clouds on it, he sealed the katana and its sheath into the scroll. Kasumi hopped down from the stand, her tail waving in satisfaction.

"Arigatou oji-chan."

Takashi merely smiled, and replied, "You're welcome. Shouldn't you have a place to go?"

Naruto's eyes were wide.

"KUSO! The Academy Graduation test should be starting in about 5 minutes!"

"Oh my KAMI, you're right for once!" Naruto just gave her a withering look.

"Thanks again Takashi-oji-san!" they chorused, before speeding off to the Academy.

* * *

_Translations:_

**Baka** – Idiot

**Itai** – Ouch…, it's painful

**Konoha** – the Hidden Village in the Leaves

**Hokage** – the most powerful ninja in Konoha

**Nee-chan** – Informal for big sister

**Ojii-chan** – VERY informal for grandfather

**Ohayou** – Good Morning

**Arigatou gozaimasu** – Thankyou very much

**Tou-san** – father, dad

**Kaa-chan** – mother, mum Aussie spelling :D

**Kasumi** – a female Japanese name meaning "Mist"

**Izumi** – a female Japanese name meaning "Fountain"

**Kyuubi** – the nine-tailed fox

**Jyuubi** – the ten-tailed dragon (I now realize Jyuubi is supposed to be Jyuubi in romaji)

**Oji-san** – Uncle – don't get confused with ojii-san and oji-san. They are different.

**Katana** – a Japanese blade

**Kuso** – literally "Shit"

**Oh my Kami** – Oh my God – I use that instead of Oh my God

*In Japan, I don't think there are pandas, but oh well.

**SO FINALLY the 5****th**** chappie is finished!**

**I'm so proud of myself :D**

**Sorry for leaving all you readers out there for about 8 months? Gomenasai *bows***

**So, hopefully this chappie is up to your standard, and please read and review! If it was crappy, please tell me too, but I don't really want any flames…**

**Vetty: Now, it's time for Kasumi and Izumi to make an appearance outside the studio!**

**Kasumi: Hi**

**Izumi: Zzzzz…**

**Vetty: Izumi's pretty lazy, ne?**

**Kasumi: Yeah.**

**Izumi: Zzzzz…**

**Vetty: Anyways, all you readers are probably wondering who Kasumi and Izumi are.**

**Kasumi: And that's a secret ;D**

**Izumi: Zzzzz… We do have a human form too…**

**Vetty: Hey! Izumi, no giving out clues!**

**Kasumi: She already did.**

**Vetty: *pouts* Anyways, I'll give you a little background info. Kasumi and Izumi are my OCs, and, if I'm not lazy, I may write a side story which follows the same plotline as Jinchuuriki Siblings, but is from the point of view of Kasumi and Izumi's sister, Natsumi *covers mouth* Did I just say that out loud?**

**Izumi: *opens one eye* Yes, you did. Baka.**

**Vetty: T.T Izumi's so mean D: Anyways– **

**Jyuubi: *barges in suddenly* Read and Review!**

**Vetty: ehh? My time is up already?**

**Kyuubi: Of course it is!**

**Vetty: T.T**


End file.
